The Coming of Merlin
by Phaedra Snapepotter
Summary: AU. Girl!Merlin Takes place during Louis XIV's reign. Merlin, a young burgher is sent to Versailles by her mother Hunith so she can learn all about her power with her uncle Gaius. Once there she meets Prince Arthur the king sole heir and learns that one cannot escape their destinies, even if they have forgotten all about it.
1. Of prophecies and awakenings

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true. I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 **The Coming of Merlin**

 _« The Court Sorceress going by the name of Merlin Emrys, suffered a whole day with the pain of her confinement, but gave birth to a son she named Alban who was going to be made King Arthur's heir apparent. For a whole night and day, the people of Camelot celebrated the birth of that child and the upcoming wedding of its King. One man though, could not share in the sentiment and swore in his heart of hearts that he would make our King pay, by abducting his only child. The evil druid that we knew at the time as Sir Mordred chose the brightest hour of the day, while King Arthur and Merlin where occupied with the council, to charm one of Prince Alban's nurses and take him away._

 _Long and terrible were the hours and days that followed. The knights greatly affected by Mordred's evil deed swore to hunt him down and bring the child back to its mother, while King Arthur gathered his generals and prepared for war. But the wise and powerful Merlin knew that Camelot's Golden Age was coming to an end and endless were her tears when she chose to join the King at Camlaan, where the knights had found Mordred and his army._

 _The battle lasted two days and many a man's blood was shed in vain. Mordred wouldn't come out of his tent. Finally, perhaps persuaded by the cries of the woman he'd loved for so long and her future husband's pleas to come and face him, Mordred agreed to a single combat, to death._

 _And death was its ending. Blinded by his rage King Arthur failed to protect his side as he pierced through Mordred's armour with the mighty Excalibur and Mordred striked his exposed flank with his own filthy sword. In Merlin's arms our King perished, while the Great Kilgarrah burned the remains of the traitor._

 _Meanwhile the knights had managed to defeat the Saxons and retreived Prince Alban, who they brought back to his mother. But Merlin's pain knew no end and after a few days she went back to the place that had seen her coming into the world and left the child to be taken care of by Gaius and Hunith the fair who watched her go with similar despair. Then, she allowed darkness to claim her and faded into nothingness. It is now comonly said that her soul is dormant waiting to be awakened by our once and future king's return._

 _It will not be given to me to see their return, but for the sake of this world and its people, I hope the tales come true. »_

 _Of King Arthur's and Great Sorceress Merlin's adventures, written by Geoffrey de Montmouth and his remarquable pupil, Sir Gwaine._

As silent tears ran along her cheeks, Hunith closed the ancient tome and gave it back to Alifreagh.

« This cannot be », she whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping girl who was currently lying on the bed in the other room. « She cannot be the real Merlin. Arthur has yet to be awakened ».

« It is but the truth my dear », Alifreagh replied sadly. « Arthur has awakened too as King Henry's son. And Merlin has shown she had magical abilities that far surpass what Balinor or I possess. »

« Magic is prohibited by King Louis! It is far too dangerous to send her to Versailles now. Don't you know what happened to the Brinvillier ? »

« It is Arthur's destiny to change that. But he won't be able too without Merlin by his side both as his servant and friend. »

« This is cruel Alifreagh ! What if Merlin can't get over the fact that she had a child and abandoned him ? What if remembering Arthur's death alters her peace of mind and she is left with nothing but madness ? »

« This was a possibility that the ancient druids took into consideration when they collected her soul. Neither her nor Arthur will be able to remember their past lives until they are ready to. And then, they will be given the choice. »

« So... », relented Hunith. « She is to leave Brocelliande and join Gaius in Versailles ? »

« When she is of age, I will send for her », Alifreagh said with a nod. « You should get back to her now and make the most of the years that you'll have. Don't worry, we are going to protect her. »


	2. Of meetings and challenges

_« In a land of myth and a time of magic … » I would own Merlin's rights and be able to use english like my maternal language. Sadly neither of those things are true._

 _This is a fanfiction inspired from both Merlin and historical characters, which means I may (and will) possibly change some facts (dates, characters, etc...) and use anachronism. All in all there is very little you will recognise of King Louis XIV's reign (appart from Versailles). Also, Arthur will be his grandson (son of the first heir apparent and Marie-Anne Christine of Bavaria), there will be no Louis XV and magic is still very much present in XVIIth century Europe._

 _I hope you'll enjoy though. Snapepotter._

 _PS : The idea which inspired my fic comes from french author Pierre Pevel and his marvelous « Lames du Cardinal ». In his story the Cardinal Richelieu uses magic to protect Louis XIII and he even has dragons as pets ! If you're interested give it a try you won't regret it !_

 **The Coming of Merlin**

Merlin arrived in Versailles as the sun was setting and she quickly (with the help of Charles the gardener) made her way to Gaius's appartments and knocked. Receiving no response she knocked once more, frowning before opening the door and allowing herself in. The room she stepped in was like nothing she had ever seen. There were shelves covered in books everywhere, long tables crumbling under the weight of strange objects and artefacts – some of them even letting smoke escape – and finally, an old man sat with his back turned on her as he poured some powder in a pot next to a candle.

« Hum, hello ?! Gaius ?! », she asked and as she broke the silence the pot escaped from his grip and the powder touched the flame, creating a reaction.

Not allowing herself time to think she let her magic take charge and created a bubble around the rapidly growing fire, while putting the man out of harm's way.

« What...What happened ? », he asked jumping to his feet and she was shocked to discover alert kind eyes instead of the usual sleepiness that came with age.

« I... I don't know », she exclaimed nonetheless, knowing magic was forbidden in Louis XIV's realm.

« Don't lie to me girl. I won't tell anyone but don't lie to me.», the old man snapped. « Who taught you magic ? »

« No one », she replied quickly sensing his irritation. « I was born like this. »

« That's impossible ! », he shot back with incredulity. «And who are you ?! »

« Huh...I have...huh... a letter », she stuttered a little frightened as she rummaged through her bag, smiling triumphantly when she put her hand on the carefully written letter. « There ».

« I don't have my glasses », Gaius replied with a frown.

« Oh...huh...then. I'm Merlin », she replied with a tentative smile.

« Hunith's daughter ? », he asked. « But you're not due here 'till wednesday ! »

« It is wednesday », she replied softly. Was he mad or something ?

« Oh well », he said. «Come with me then. I'll show you you're room. »

Following him she climbed some stairs and arrived in a corridor where several men were talking distractedly. Coughing softly at their smell – Did they really have to stink so much ? A bath wouldn't kill them for heaven's sake ! – she carried on her way until Gaius stopped in front of a little wooden door.

« This isn't much », he said, «but you'll see soon enough that it is highly difficult to get a room in Versailles. Thankfully, old Viger was dismissed last month and the King allowed me to take his quarters. »

« It is perfect », Merlin replied, awed to have her own room for the first time as she discovered a bed, a chest and a writting desk under a window.

« I'm glad you like it », Gaius replied. « Just...hum...remember to lock your door when you come to bed. The men here could wish to take some liberties... »

« I will », Merlin promised, her cheeks suddenly feeling very warm as she recalled what Marie and Will had been doing regularly last summer in Broceliande while no one was looking.

« And Merlin ? », Gaius called as she was about to close the door. « Thank you. »

While Merlin was happily getting used to her surroundings – and cleaning herself in the only bathroom the building offered – Gaius took his glasses and began to read the letter his sister had writen.

My dear Gaius,

I turn to you, for I feel lost, and alone and don't know who to trust.

It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with the people here that, if she were to remain I fear what would become of her. You know the ancient beliefs as well as Alifreagh and I do. You know Prince Arthur is the one. I believe Merlin to be the other and Alifreagh seems to be persuaded that it is the case. The signs have been there all along, and I was too afraid to pay them any mind. That is why I put Merlin into your care. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide...Someone that might help her find out a purpose for her gifts... I beg you. If you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may god save you both.

Hunith

And indeed, if what he'd witnessed tonight was only the beginning, they would need god to save them both, thought Gaius as he snuffed out the candle and went to sleep.

It didn't take long for Merlin to realise Versailles was all she needed and when Gaius asked her to deliver remedies for Mademoiselle de Blois's nightmares and Monsieur Olwin's hurt shoulder, she accepted readily. Singing softly she delivered the first potion to Master Olwin who drank all of it at once – Really she hoped Gaius' remedy wouldn't make him sicker – and she quickly made her way out of his chambers and into the gardens where several noblemen were gathered, their laugh boisterous as their leader, a blond tall young man, teased a serving boy.

« Where is the target ? », he was asking, his voice so haughty it made Merlin cringe.

« There sir », the boy replied frightfully. He couldn't be more than twelve years old Merlin noticed with a gasp.

« It's in the sun », the other replied, his arm grasping a musket.

« But the sun's not that bright », the boy said.

« A bit like you then ? », The blond snickered, in a way that made Merlin want to take that musket of his and shove it up his...

« I will put it elsewhere », the boy squealed, already running towards the target.

« I will teach him a lesson », the blond said, aiming the musket towards the boy who carried the target and firing it.

« Hey ! », the servant protested. « Wait ! »

« Run. I need to practice my firing. Move ».

It lasted for a while Merlin wincing everytime she heard the weapon fire, barely noticing the crowd that had gathered around her. Suddenly though, the target flew from the boy's hands and rolled towards her, closely followed by the frightened boy. Just as he was about to catch it however, Merlin lifted the hem of her skirts and put her foot on it, her head held as high as she could while she said :

« Enough. »

« What ?! », the blond one exclaimed, so surprised the haughtiness was gone from his voice.

« You've had your fun my friend », she replied, her foot still firmly planted on the target.

« Have we been presented ? », he asked, haughty once more. Well, he had a point. The custom was to be presented to a man before you talked to him. But he was so infuriating she wasn't going to let him win this round.

« My name is Merlin », she replied her chin raised defiantly as she met his blue gaze and curtsied careful not to bow enough to be stricktly polite.

« So I don't know you », he replied.

« No. »

« And yet you called me friend », he smirked.

« Yes », she replied, wincing. « My mistake. »

« « I think so... »

« I wouldn't have a friend who could be such a prat », she replied, unconcerned by the gasps of shock it provoked. In front of her the man's gaze widened.

«And I one that could be so stupid », he shot back as she was about to turn around and leave him there. « Tell me Merlin », he added getting much closer than the etiquette commanded. « Do you know how to walk on your knees ? »

« No ! », she replied, her cheeks now red with fury and shame. How dared he ?

« Do you want me to teach you ? »

« I wouldn't do it if I were you », she retorted.

« Why ? What could you possibly do to me ?»

« You cannot begin to imagine », she whispered acidly.

« Well then go on », he laughed, making her blood boil. « Hit me ! »

« What ? », she asked. Was he so stupid ?

« Hit me », he ordered and she aimed to slap him only to have her arm wrung behind her back, the rib of her corset digging painfully in her breasts. « I could have you thrown in the Bastille for that. »

« Who do you think you are ? », she spat. « The king ? »

« No. His grandson. Arthur. »

So shocked was she by his answer that she stopped fighting against him. Just her luck. She had to go out and commit lese-majesty on her first day here. What would Gaius think ? Worse yet, what if Arthur had her condemned to death because she had tried to hit him ?

Thankfully, the Prince did nothing of the sort and merely told his guards to have her thrown into a locked room until he could think of the right punishment. As if the cold wasn't punishment enough Merlin thought as the night fell, trying to get some sleep in spite of her shivering body. She hated Arthur. She hated him with a passion !

It seemed at some point, she might have gotten some sleep because she was woken up the next morning by a cold hissing voice that was calling her name.

« Go away », she muttered before jumping up as she realised the voice was coming from inside the building. « What the... »

« Merlin ! », Gaius' voice exclaimed behind her as the door was opened.

« Oh Gaius », she gasped, wincing when she noticed the anger in his gaze.

«You... You... You are unbelievable », he said. « The only thing you should think about is not being noticed and what do you do ? Have a jousting match with the King's heir ! »

« I am sorry », she replied bowing her head.

« You are lucky. I've managed to pull a few strings to get you released. »

« Oh thank you Gaius ! », she exclaimed.

« Don't thank me », he replied. « There was a condition ».

Really, Merlin should have thought about it twice before putting Prince Arthur into his place, she thought to herslef as she cleaned her fourteenth chamber pot, trying not to throw up. Suddenly though she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and paused to discover a young girl watching her.

«My name is Gueneviere », she said curtsying. « Most people call me Gwen. I am Mademoiselle de Blois' maid.

« Oh », Merlin replied. « My name is Merlin. But most people call me idiot. »

« No ! », Gwen exclaimed. « I saw what you did. You were so brave. »

« It was incredibly stupid though... »

« Well, I'm glad you walked away you weren't going to beat him... »

« You know I could have », Merlin replied before she cold stop herself.

« You think ? Because you're not one of these muscled kind of fellows... »

« Thanks... »

« Oh no ! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you're stronger than you look», Gwen said. « But Arthur is a rough kind of men... and... »

« What ? »

« You're a girl. You don't look like that... »

« I 'm in disguise », Merlin replied with a mischievous smile that made Gwen laugh.

« It's great what you did », she said. « Prince Arthur's a bully and everyone though you were a real hero. »

« Really ? »

« Yes ! Anyway I should get going ! »

« And I should get back to my huh... proteges », Merlin replied with a grimace. « It was nice meeting you. »

Finally, after a whole morning of washing up chamber pots, Merlin was fred and made her way towards her rooms in the Grand Commun and took a bath before running downstairs to dine with Gaius.

« Eat », he said.

« I know you're still furious against me », she replied.

« Your mother asked me to look after you », he shot back.

« Yes », Merlin whispered. It was still hard for her to accept that her mother had sent her away like this.

« What did you mother say to you about your gifts ? », he whispered.

« That I was special », Merlin replied.

« You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before. Magic requires incantations, years of learning spells... What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive... »

« What's the point if it can't be used ? »

« That, I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before Merlin. »

And how she wished he had the answer to it, Merlin realised, tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
